custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Taihanga
"If you seek a wise person, find a random stranger and defeat them. Then, watch how they deal with their loss. If they use it to grow up and change for the better, then you have found a wise one." Taihanga was a former warlord who later became a hermit. History Rise to power Taihanga lived on an island as a worker. Bored with this life, he went on many adventures in the Universe, developing many skills and gaining much knowledge, as well as acquiring several powerful artifacts, tools and weapons. But, over time, he began to grow power-hungry and cupid. Using his hypnotic voice to ensnare his fellow islanders, he quickly became the leader of the land. He started collecting many precious and powerful items and artifacts. Under his tyrannical rule, his island was rather prosperous, but all its inhabitants were deprived of free-will, and he made up many laws to acquire more goods. Thus, visitors were forced to give up one of their belongings to be welcomed on the island. As the years passed, he opened up to other islands, and one of his closest neighbors allowed him to built a settelment on their island, supposedly for commercial purposes. However, he quickly informed the island's rulers that, according to one of his own laws, whenever he had something built on another land, said land officially belonged to him. Thus, he demanded loyalty from the other island. When the rulers refused, he quickly gathered his army and prepared to invade. Several Toa were sent to try and stop him, but all fell to his hypnotic voice and joined his side. However, this caught the attention of the female Makuta assigned to this region. She confronted him on the shores of the island he was about to invade. Her mind proving far too strong for his hypnotic voice, she proceeded to inflict him a humiliating defeat, which culminated when she used her power of Magnetism to rip apart most of his armor and nearly crush his throat. This had the effect of releasing all of the people he had hypnotized. The Makuta allowed him to live, but when he returned to his island, he was shunned by the inhabitants who had spent centuries under his control. He was banished, and left, taking with him his cherished collection of artifacts. Exile He spent thousands of years in exile, and, reflecting on his actions, eventually decided to change his ways. Thus he became a recluse hermit. He gave a warm welcome to travellers and offered them shelter, healed the injured, and, should he deem his visitors worthy, he could offer them some items from his collection to help them in their projects and quests. Many Toa and Matoran came to him over the years, seeking his advice, his assistance or some equipment he might provide them with. Abilities & traits Once arrogant, proud and vain, as well as power-hungry and war-mongering, Taihanga's defeat and subsequent exile led him to change his ways. He became a benevolent figure, who willingly, and without expecting anything in return, shared his experience, offered his wisdom, and healed anyone who needed it. Taihanga was originally a nine-feet-tall colossus, with a heavy and resilient armor. However, this armore was mostly ripped off him by the Makuta he fought, severely weakenind him and leaving him with a skeletal appearance. He was, however, still much stronger than a Toa, and still capable to fight despite losing interest for battle after his exile. He initially possessed a voice so beautiful he could use it to hypnotize those who heard him, enslaving them. But he lost this ability after the Makuta nearly crushed his throat, leaving his voice rusty and roc-like. He possessed several other powers, including heat vision, the ability to alter his density to become near-indestructible or intangible, and the ability to absorb the heat of a target until they drop dead due to the extreme cold ; he could then use this accumulated heat to create waves of fire. Mask & tools Taihanga had the ability to wear Kanohi masks, but rarely did. He possessed an impressive collection of items he could use, including masks or weapons. He more commonly wielded a staff that could emit bolts of energy. Trivia *Taihanga can be used by anyone in any story that sees a use for him.